Małpka z talerzami
Małpka z talerzami – specjalny granat występujący na mapach Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Shangri-La, Nacht der Untoten (DLC), Verrückt (DLC), Shi No Numa (DLC), TranZit, Nuketown Zombies, Die Rise, Buried, Origins i The Giant w trybie Zombie. Opis i działanie Zadaniem małpki z talerzami jest odwrócenie uwagi hordy zombie od graczy, przez krótką chwilę. Gdy małpka zostanie rzucona na ziemie, zacznie tańczyć i grać muzykę, drażniąc wszystkie zombie, biegną i czekają przy niej. Gdy małpka przestanie grać, wybucha i zadaje obrażenia pobliskim zombie. Małpka z talerzami może być bardzo przydatna, gdy gracz jest otoczony przez zombie, inny gracz wymaga reanimacji lub gracz chce udać się w lepsze miejsce do obrony przed falą zombie. W trybie Zawrócony ma inne działanie. Po rzuceniu pojawia się klon gracza (człowieka) a on sam staje się niewidzialny. Zaatakowany przez innego gracza (zombie) klon wybucha. Ciekawostki *Małpka została stworzona przez Edwarda Richtofena. *Małpka nie działa na Piekielne psy. *Można ją dostać tylko ze Skrzynki losującej. *Jest trzecią Cudowną Bronią. *Małpka z talerzami leży na łóżku w pokoju Samanthy na mapie Kino der Toten, ale oprócz bomby ma koktajl Mołotowa i Stielhandgranate. *Gdy na mapie Der Riese gracz wrzuci małpkę do pieca, zacznie ona krzyczeć. Gdy wybuchnie, Samantha będzie bardzo zła na gracza i powie "What did you do to mr.monkey?" (tłum. "Co ty zrobiłeś z panem małpką?"). Po wszystkim power-upy zaczną się rzadziej pojawiać. *Nikolai Belinski nie lubi ani małpki, ani muzyki, którą gra. *Czasami przed rzuceniem małpki ona powie "You're not Sam!" (tłum. "Nie jesteś Sam!") (skrót od Samanthy) albo "You're not family" (tłum. "Nie jesteś rodziną"). *Na czapce małpki widnieje symbol Grupy 935. *Czasem małpka przed wybuchem może powiedzieć "What the Fu-", co nawiązuje do popularnego internetowego mema "WTF (Boom)". *Małpka może nie zadziałać na zombie, który jest najbliżej gracza co może być bardzo frustrujące. *Gdy gracz rzuci małpkę w niedostępne dla gracza miejsce, zombie po prostu będą stały, aż małpka wybuchnie. W Call of Duty: Black Ops II małpka nie będzie działać, a gracze usłyszą śmiech Richtofena lub Samanthy. *Występuje w Hide and Seek, razem z bombą ma też granat i koktajl Mołotowa. *Gdy rzucimy małpkę czasem może odbijać się od innych obiektów przed jej tańcem. To powoduje, że czasem można zginąć i dopiero wtedy małpka zacznie grać muzykę. *Po wpisaniu give all w konsoli dostaniemy 9 bezużytecznych granatów płomiennych i 3 małpki, które po rzuceniu nie wydają dźwięków, nie tańczą i nie przyciągają zombie. Po prostu stoją przez parę sekund (pokazuje się wskaźnik granatu gdy gracz jest w pobliżu) i później wybuchają. Można uznać, że te małpki przywołane za pomocą komendy działają jak przedłużony granat. *Gdy w trybie Zawrócony w meczu publicznym zabije się gracza, który użył małpki, dostanie się osiągnięcie "Widzę żywych ludzi". *Na mapach Buried i Origins ma nieco inny wygląd i jest zakrwawiona. *Podczas tańca ma jasną dymną aurę jak widać na obrazku poniżej. *Czasem po uzbrojeniu małpki ona powie do nas "I love you". *Gracze uznali wybuchającą małpkę za najlepszy ładunek wybuchowy w całym trybie zombie. *W grze Fallout 4 w budynku Hubris Comics możemy zauważyć niemal identyczną małpkę z talerzami jak ta z Call of Duty. Galeria 2012-12-19_00009.jpg|Monkey bomb w Zajezdni autobusowej CoDWaW_2012-10-19_17-07-15-57.jpg|Używanie małpki 2013-01-07_00013.jpg|Tańcząca małpka 2012-12-02_00010.jpg|Monkey bomb w Zajezdni autobusowej Taniec_Małpki.jpg|Taniec Małpki 2013-01-07_00005.jpg|Przygotowywanie małpki Małpka_wylosowana_w_skrzynce_losującej.jpg|Monkey bomb wylosowana w skrzynce losującej 2013-08-02_00034.jpg|Monkey bomb w Buried 2014-01-13_00001.jpg|Małpki w BO 2013-09-28_00023.jpg|Małpka na mapie Origins Plik:IMG_1121.jpg|Małpka z gry Fallout 4 en:Monkey Bomb Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: World at War Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops II Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops III Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Cudowne Bronie w Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII